


Dulces sueños

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Tweek entra recientemente a trabajar como barista sin saber que su nuevo trabajo se ubica en una funeraria. Craig es el forense del lugar.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Se estaba haciendo tarde para su entrevista pero no podía ser culpa suya que el transporte hubiera tardado tanto. Sentía el sudor en la parte baja de la espalda manchar sus pantalones negros, aún así se obligó a forzar una sonrisa al entrar a la sala cuando lo llamaron. La secretaria le dio una mirada evaluativa antes de comenzar las preguntas de rigor casi sin leer su currículum.

-¿Edad?-

-23-

-¿Tatuajes?-

-Ninguno visible-

-¿Experiencia?-

-Sí- señaló la parte de su currículum que lo mencionaba y la mujer apenas leyó, desinteresada.

-¿Te incomodan los muertos?-

-¿Disculpe?- pestañeó, buscando algo en el gesto aburrido de ese rostro demasiado maquillado que le dijera algo.

-Sí sabes que el trabajo es en una funeraria¿Verdad?-

-Yo...- trató de recordar en su mente el anuncio de " se solicita barista" esa especificación, pero sólo mencionaba la edad, experiencia y vivir cerca de la zona. Nada parecido a la muerte.

-Sí, nuestra empresa tiene convenio con una funeraria, tu función sería básicamente servir café a los deudos. No necesitas mucha experiencia, la verdad, pero sí un buen trato con la gente-

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo- se mordió los labios, pensando cuánta falta le hacía ese trabajo. Pensar que saliendo de la universidad le iban a llover las ofertas de trabajo era una dulce fantasía que no pudo acariciar mucho tiempo antes de que las deudas le abofetearan con la realidad.

-Entonces ¿Puedes empezar esta noche?-

-¿En serio?- sonrió discretamente, sosteniendo el bolígrafo para firmar el contrato que la mujer le extendía. No se preocupó en leerlo más allá de la parte de la paga y las prestaciones. Salió de ahí con la indicación de la mujer para llegar a la funeraria. Faltaban un par de horas y como el lugar no quedaba tan lejos de su departamento, pasó antes a dejar sus papeles y darse una ducha. Agradecía que la liquidación de su anterior empleo le hubiera alcanzado para la renta del lugar por lo menos hasta cobrar su primer pago. Se miró en el espejo mientras terminaba de vestirse. Le gustaba su cuerpo, para qué iba a negarlo. Nada delgado sino relleno en las partes donde debía estarlo. Los tatuajes en sus piernas le quitaban algo de aire angelical pero seguía siendo capaz de hacerse pasar por menor de edad si se lo proponía. Miró el uniforme negro con el logo discretamente bordado en el pecho y la gorra. No era muy aficionado a ellas pero se recordó que necesitaba el trabajo al ponérsela. Salió después de comer y arreglar un poco del desorden acumulado en la semana. Veía por la ventanilla del transporte público con la emoción de lo desconocido. Llegó a su destino apenas unos minutos antes de su hora de entrada, comenzado un hormigueo extraño en su espalda al ver que en efecto estaba frente a una funeraria. Dudó al entrar, mirando a la recepcionista y preguntando tímidamente por la cafetería del lugar.

-Tú debes ser Tweek, nuestro nuevo barista- el rubio asintió sin mirarla a los ojos- tranquilo, cariño, te llevaré a conocer el lugar. Ahora no tenemos ningún servicio programado así que no te preocupes. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bárbara Steven, pero puedes llamarme Bebe- le guiñó un ojo al salir de la recepción y Tweek se relajó- tenemos tres pisos, se dividen básicamente en precio del paquete que se contrata. La sala de abajo- encendió las luces al llegar a la planta de abajo. Todo era de mármol blanco y madera, dos espacios para colocar sillas y en medio uno para las veladoras. Varios jarrones vacíos- es la más económica, por lo regular no te va a tocar estar aquí , el paquete de servicio no incluye cafetería- volvió a apagar la luz y lo condujo por unas escaleras al lado de la sala. Se dio el tiempo de mirarla. Era bastante bonita, podía intuir a través de su traje sastre que poseía un cuerpo de modelo. Sin duda sería su clase de mujer sino fuera por el llamativo anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular. Al llegar al segundo piso, notó que era casi igual al primero pero un poco más grande y eran dos salas- esta de aquí son camas- abrió la puerta, mostrando en efecto un par de camas. Las sábanas negras estaban cubiertas de polvo y en general la sala estaba algo sucia- no sé por qué insisten en tenerlas si los únicos quienes las usan son los empleados y no precisamente para dormir- ambos rieron bajito- estas son las únicas dos salas, el piso de arriba es para los oficinistas y para el forense- se mordió los labios pintados de coral, mirándolo intensamente- ese hombre fue hecho a mano por Dios pero tiene un carácter de los mil diablos. Supongo que podrías ganarte un poco su agrado si le llevas un café gratis de vez en cuando, ya que tu espacio de trabajo está pegado al suyo- tragó saliva, mirándola- te voy a llevar ahí, ahora como te dije esta noche no tenemos servicios así que puedes pasar tu turno para recorrer el edificio o para dormir un poco- subieron por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Leyó en dos de las puertas " oficina" y en una en medio un letrero con un dibujo de un ataúd que le hizo gracia. Al lado estaba una con el letrero de " cafetería" y Tweek sonrió- eso es todo por mi parte, cariño, si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- se despidió con una mano y Tweek se quedó con la suya levantada hasta que se animó a abrir la puerta y entrar. Había varias cafeteras en los estantes, muchos vasos de plástico con el nombre de la empresa de café y obviamente bolsas de café en la única mesita del lugar que también tenía un par de garrafones de agua. Era muy reducido el espacio, apenas para los estantes, la mesa y una silla. Sin duda sólo era la bodega. Se lamentó por las horas que faltaban por terminar su turno. Abrió una de las bolsas de café, oliendo el tostado decidiendo que era muy bueno. Tantos años trabajando con sus padres le dieron una nariz envidiable para el café. Ojalá hubiera llevado algún libro consigo. Sacó su celular para distraerse hasta que dejó su batería en rojo. Apenas habían pasado dos horas y ya estaba bostezando pero le parecía horrible quedarse dormido en su primer día. Podía preparar un par de cafés y volver a recepción con su nueva amiga para conocerla un poco más, o podía... Podía tocar la puerta de al lado con ese par de cafés para conocer al forense. Tweek era más bien nervioso y la muerte le ponía inquieto como quizá a cualquiera. Agradecía un poco que no debiera enfrentarse todavía a la liturgia del duelo ajeno, de la gente llorando y de un cuerpo por velar. Quizá el forense podía darle un par de consejos. Bueno, si iban a ser compañeros de trabajo, mejor conocerlo pronto. Se acomodó la gorra en su rebelde cabello y llenó una de las cafeteras con el agua del garrafón, encendió el mecanismo y colocó el café molido hasta que llenó lo suficiente para servir dos vasos. Les colocó la manga y después de volver a acomodar todo, salió. Se quedó mirando con duda la puerta con el ataúd dibujado, pero finalmente le calor en el unicel le obligó a animarse de una buena vez y tocar.

-Está abierto- desde esa voz profunda y masculina podía adivinar que Bebe no mentía. Pero al entrar y verlo sentado frente a su escritorio, con un codo sobre éste, leyendo un libro, supo que no estaba preparado. Su cabello negro perfectamente peinado, su negro traje resaltaba el color nácar de su piel, cuando volteó a mirarlo, curioso, sintió que los cafés se le iban a escurrir de las manos. Un rostro serio, de estatua griega con los rasgos así de definidos, unos ojos maravillosamente azul oscuro y unos labios gruesos y rellenos -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Soy el nuevo barista- qué ridícula voz temblorosa, hacía muchos años que había dejado atrás su tartamudeo pero ahora estaba de vuelta- no hay mucha actividad y estaba algo aburrido, pensé que... Sería bueno conocer a todos mis compañeros- Tweek sintió que sus rodillas temblaron cuando el hombre cerró su libro con una media sonrisa, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio. Su oficina era muy amplia- traje un poco de café, es cortesía de la casa-

-No debiste molestarte, seguro Bebe te ha dicho que lo hagas para que ella misma se asegure un par de tazas- sin embargo aceptó la bebida- no puedo negarme, este es mi favorito de todos-

-Huele bien- confesó, sorbiendo su vaso, viendo de reojo al hombre hacer lo mismo.

-Eres el nuevo ¿Cierto?- su voz era suave al igual que su mirada, haciendo que Tweek se sintiera en confianza, relajado- por lo regular solo contratan mujeres, entenderás entonces que no sea habitual que vengan a presentarse conmigo-

-Bebe me lo sugirió- confesó con una sonrisita apenada- aunque me dijo que lucías algo más atemorizante-

-Esa condenada- río abiertamente, apartando sus labios del caso- insiste en que socializo muy poco y siempre les está insistiendo incluso a los de limpieza que vengan a mi oficina, parece no entender que este trabajo requiere soledad-

-Parecen llevarse muy bien-

-Claro, está casada con mi mejor amigo- le dio una rápida mirada evaluativa- Te ves un poco joven-

-Es una maldición, en realidad ya tengo casi veinticuatro- le devolvió la mirada un poco más larga a su rostro- tú también pareces joven-

-Si estás buscando adularme lo estás consiguiendo- recargó su mentón en su mano- estoy dejando los treinta y cinco- fue un halago a su orgullo verlo francamente sorprendido.

-Te ves jodidamente bien para tener cualquier edad- le sonrió de lado, ahora sintiendo él el halago por el sonrojo en el hombre- hemos hablado tanto y ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre-

-Tienes razón, qué falta de cortesía- le estiró la mano y el rubio la estrechó enseguida- Craig Tucker-

-Tweek Tweak- sus dedos se sentían fríos de una forma agradable, refrescante- ¿Siempre es así de tranquilo aquí?-

-Por lo regular. Pero puedo ver en el futuro que tú harás esto más interesante-


	2. Instinto primario

Para todos fue bastante evidente el coqueteo de Tweek hacia Craig desde el primer momento. Lejos de la cortesía, Tweek tomaba como otra parte de su trabajo pasar por la oficina de Craig con la excusa del café gratis para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras que dejaban al pelinegro con las mejillas rojas y un bochorno vergonzoso. Agradecía que esa semana la funeraria estuviera repleta de servicios, así, salvo el primer día, no habían tenido tiempo de volver a quedarse a solas y él no había tenido por consiguiente la oportunidad de quedar como un imbécil. Lejos de la imagen que podía proyectar la mención de su trabajo, Craig era un hombre tranquilo, si bien introvertido, no guardaba ningún extraño fetiche como alguna vez alguna persona insinuó. No era muy bueno seduciendo gente y por el contrario, era la clase de hombre que se atraganta con sus palabras ante un interés amoroso. Y no podía negar que Tweek tenía algo muy atrayente, sin mencionar lo agradable que era verlo cerca de él, sin intimidarse ni encasillarlo.

-Te ves cansado- la voz de Bebe lo sobresaltó, no había notado en qué momento había entrado al comedor de los empleados donde él luchaba por terminar su taza de té sin quedarse dormido en el proceso.

-Esta semana hemos estado como locos, no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos tanto trabajo- la mujer se sentó frente a él, sacando su emparedado de una bolsa plástica- además he tenido qué pelearme más de tres veces con los capilleros que transladan los cuerpos. Les he dicho que tengan más cuidado, cada vez los dejan más maltratados-

-¿Cómo sabes que no es un pervertido?- Bebe tuvo qué dejar de masticar su emparedado para no atragantarse por la risa- Vamos, Craig, no pongas esa cara, sólo estoy bromeando-

-Es por culpa de prejuicios como esos que me cuesta conseguir citas-

-Te cuesta conseguirlas porque eres peor que un adolescente ¡Mira a Tweek! Prácticamente te lo puso en bandeja de plata y no haz hecho nada por invitarlo a salir-

\- Ya te he dicho que no deberías asumir la sexualidad de las personas, Bebe. El hecho de que se vea un poco delicado no significa que sea homosexual o bisexual, No pude decirle directamente que lo mandaste a saludarme porque estás obsesionada con conseguirme pareja-

-Pero no puedes negar que funcionó, bebito- Craig rodó los ojos, terminándose el té- hasta yo, que estoy en el último piso puedo ver cómo esa cosita sexy prácticamente se deshace por ti-

-¿Cosita sexy? Cielos, Barbara- comenzó a reírse, cubriéndose la cara- puede que haya un poco de atracción pero ¿ No es muy pronto para invitarlo a salir? Además somos compañeros de trabajo, no creo que sea muy ético-

-La empresa que lo contrató sólo tiene alianza con la funeraria, así que técnicamente no somos compañeros, además no tiene nada de malo que te arriesgues una vez en tu triste vida, Tucker- tomó su mano, pasando uno de sus dedos por la de su amigo cuando lo vio agachar la cabeza- alguna vez debes superar lo de Stan, cariño-

-Lo sé- suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos- ya pasaron dos años ¿No es cierto?-

-Casi tres- llevó su mano a sus labios, dejando una manchita de coral en su dorso por el beso- - anda, no pierdes nada al intentarlo y mereces al menos darte cuenta que sigues siendo una persona deseable-

-Le diré a Clyde que su esposa está coqueteando conmigo- le mordió un dedo, juguetón.

-Oh, él sabe perfectamente que si no fuera porque eres gay, no te hubieras escapado de mí, cielo- ambos rieron- en verdad, Craig. No lo hago por presionarte, es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Te vi tan mal después de...- negó con la cabeza- sólo quiero que sigas adelante-

-Eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida, pequeña entrometida- le apretó la nariz con una sonrisa cariñosa- pero está bien, sólo es una cita ¿No es verdad?-

Sólo una cita, se repitió, acomodándose por quinta vez el cabello tras la oreja, sin animarse a tocar la puerta de la bodega. Su corazón estaba por escaparse a través de sus oídos por la forma en que latía, su garganta reseca debió ser aclarada una última vez antes de que su puño tembloroso llamara a la puerta. Un débil adelante le hizo dudar si mejor debía echarse a correr.

-¡Craig!- ¿Qué clase de magia lo envolvía? Un dulce encantamiento de atracción, una máscara de fragilidad bien mimetizada con su rostro de muñeca de porcelana. A gatas en el piso, recogiendo los fragmentos de una cafetera destrozada y su nariz manchada de café al pasarse la mano por el rostro, dejando ver también una herida en su antebrazo.

-Déjame ayudarte- se inclinó para comenzar a recoger los fragmentos de vidrio, queriendo escapar del magnetismo que emanaba ese rostro manchado con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se incorporaba para buscar el papel higiénico de la muy pequeña mesa para limpiar la sangre de su herida.

-Lo lamento, vi pasar un ratoncillo o eso creo y me asusté- hizo un puchero, resaltando más lo redondo de sus mejillas pinceladas con pecas. Escuchaba los vidrios crujir bajo sus zapatos, ajusticiando su atrevimiento de dañar a una cosa así de bella. Sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de un rojo delator, típico de un niño y no de un hombre de su edad. Pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Más que el color , era la suavidad en la mirada de Tweek, la calma en sus labios relajados, en el sano color de su piel a pesar de las ojeras. Podía ser que Bebe tuviera razón, ya estaba listo para seguir adelante- espero que puedan descontar la cafetera por partes de mi sueldo-

_Su risa era un hechizo, algo así de puro sólo podía estar hecho de magia._

-No creo que te hagan pagarla ya que fue un accidente- sonrió, arrojando los fragmentos de vidrio al bote de basura, respirando hondamente para darse valor, ya había llegado hasta ahí.

-Por cierto, aprovechando que estás aquí, Bebe me dijo que el sábado descansas así que pedí mi día de descanso también el sábado por si, uhm, estás interesado en que vayamos a cenar juntos-

-Me encantaría- un peso fue movido de sus hombros repentinamente, haciéndolo erguir- ¿Es adecuado que te pida tu número de teléfono, entonces?- Tweek rió infantilmente tras su mano, todavía sujetando el papel sobre la herida. Le dictó el número y Craig se apuró a guardarlo en su celular, enviándole un mensaje simple para que el rubio también guardara el suyo- ¿Quieres que te consiga una gasa o un poco de alcohol?-

-Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario, sólo fue un pequeño rasguño- quitó el papel, mostrando que el hilito de sangre ya se había detenido, dejando sólo una mancha rojiza en su lugar- como siempre fue un placer verte, pero creo que ya demoré mucho y no quiero que me reporten por mal servicio si no les sirvo sus cafés- Craig era un poco más alto, sólo unos centímetros, no era necesario que Tweek se pusiera de puntitas para alcanzar su mejilla pero lo hizo antes de besarlo y murmurar sin quitar sus labios- no puedo esperar porque sea sábado- antes de alejarse, después de tomar la cafetera sobreviviente.

Estaba ardiendo, perdido en el aroma que se quedó en su piel, café y durazno. Su pecho llevaba dentro una fiesta que escalaba hasta su boca, evidente en una amplia sonrisa y en el tarareo con el que llegó a su oficina, cerrándola para abrir la puerta que daba al anfiteatro. Estaba tan distraído que no notó que la había dejado abierta antes de irse a comer pero no importaba. Se lavó las manos con precisión obsesiva antes de secarlas y colocarse los guantes, la bata y el cubrebocas, mirando el cadáver que habían dejado sobre la mesa de disección durante su descanso. Maldijo a los capilleros una vez más al notar que no habían quitado un vidrio de la cadera de la mujer, sobresalía de forma que era fácil cortarse con él sino fuera más cuidadoso. Suspiró, volviendo a la calma. Nadie podía quitarle la paz de su victoria.

Estaba sudando, lo sabía. Las gotas de sudor estaban manchando su camisa azul marino, la que le tomó dos horas escoger entre temblores. Bebe le dio visto bueno a su atuendo antes de que se atreviera a salir y por vía telefónica también le llenó de confianza con su desgarbo tan encantador. Esa mujer era una joya. Se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero sin decidirse a quitársela. Hacía frío pero estaba sudando como un maldito por los nervios. Llevaba buen tiempo pero el que Tweek sugiriera su departamento para cenar le puso más nervioso. Ya era un adulto, por todos los malditos demonios.

Pero había pasado tanto tiempo.

No, no podía llegar a la puerta de Tweek con una mueca así de amarga. Eso ya había quedado más que sepultado, no iba a volver a abrirlo en sus recuerdos. Estacionó frente al edificio, acomodando el moño que había puesto en la botella de vino antes de marcar el número de Tweek. No tardó en abrir el portón, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, haciendo aparecer una también en su rostro.

-Llegaste a tiempo- le dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta metálica y guiándolo a la entrada- disculpa, el elevador no funciona pero sólo son dos pisos, sirve que evalúo tu condición física- le guiñó un ojo, sin que Craig pudiera evitar el coletazo salvaje del deseo en su vientre ante ese descarado coqueteo. Podía adivinar dónde iba a terminar esa noche y lejos de sentirse intimidado, la forma descuidada con la que Tweek se pegaba a él en las escaleras, le hacía desear llegar ahí- disculpa el desorden, no te voy a mentir, no soy una persona muy organizada- le dejó entrar. El departamento era pequeño pero acogedor. Un vistazo era suficiente para abarcarlo casi todo. Después del recibidor estaba la sala y el comedor pintados de amarillo, con una mesa de vidrio y dos sillas, el centro de entretenimiento y un sillón. Una puerta al fondo que supuso era la habitación y otra más que podía ser el baño. Al lado izquierdo, separada por una cortina de abalorios estaba la cocina, de donde provenía un aroma a comida recién hecha.

-En realidad me gusta tu departamento, se ve cálido- le extendió la botella, sentándose a la mesa después de que Tweek se lo indicara- ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?-

-Oh, no, eres mi invitado- atravesó la cortina de abalorios y volvió con una cacerola humeante- déjame ser un buen anfitrión- podía caer sin problemas por esa sonrisa. En dos vueltas más terminó de colocar los platos, los cubiertos y las copas, sirviendo en el plato de Craig una porción de carne y pasta.

-Esto huele delicioso- habló rápido para cubrir el gruñido de su estómago. Los nervios no le habían dejado comer nada en todo el día y recién notaba el hambre que tenía.

-Espero que no sólo huela bien, tardé casi cinco horas en cocinar esto- cortó un trozo de carne para masticarla. Suave y especiada sin ser picante. No tarddó en devorarla, cortando otro trozo.

-Valieron la pena, está muy bueno- aceptó la copa que Tweek llenó para él- Hemos hablado muy poco, cuéntame más de ti. Aparte de tu nombre y tu edad no sé mucho de ti-

-¿Y aún así aceptaste venir a mi departamento? Si fuera un loco serías una presa muy fácil- no importaba las palabras que contuviera, su voz era apaciguadora, refrescante- no hay mucho qué contar, siendo sincero. Terminé mi carrera en Relaciones Comerciales hace un año, pero la verdad es que sólo la estudié para satisfacer a mis padres así que realmente no quise buscar un trabajo relacionado. Ellos tienen una cafetería en nuestro pueblo, siempre me gustó mucho pasar tiempo ahí, me hubiera encantado estudiar gastronomía pero ya sabes- pasó un trago de vino con lentitud - al final pesa más decepcionar a los que creen en ti, supongo. Me aterran los gnomos pero me encantan los girasoles y soy alérgico a las frambuesas-

-¿Los gnomos?- rió- Nunca había escuchado de eso-

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Tampoco hay mucho por decir. No tengo problemas con los gnomos, me parecen adorables y las frambuesas ni me gustan ni las odio. Y ahora mismo pienso que es una verdadera lástima que no hayas estudiado gastronomía porque este es el mejor cordero que he comido en mi vida- Tweek ladeó la cabeza, sonrojado.

-Adulador- volvió a llenar su copa, recargando su mentón en su mano- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Bebe?-

-Su esposo, Clyde y yo somos amigos desde la primaria. Ellos comenzaron a salir más o menos después del primer grado de secundaria. Ambos son personas increíbles, un poco entrometidos pero buenos amigos en cualquier situación-

-Puedo darme cuenta que les tienes mucho cariño. Para serte sincero al principio pensé que Bebe era tu esposa-

-No estoy interesado en las mujeres- zanjó, mirándolo a través de su copa de vidrio.

\- Entonces puedo decir que soy un hombre afortunado- chocó su copa contra la de Craig.

Siguieron hablando un par de horas, conociéndose sin las presiones de las responsabilidades labores y con la soltura que da el licor. Primero se terminó la botella de vino que la cena, así que Tweek abrió una de vodka de chicle, alegando que no solía beber mucho y era todo lo que tenía. A Craig no le importaba lo que fuera que siguiera manteniendo esa postura segura en él, dispuesto a caer en los cada vez más subidos de tonos coqueteos de Tweek. No importaba quién fue el primero en comenzar el beso, ni cómo juntó el equilibrio para levantarse y dejarse llevar a la habitación, dejando un reguero de ropa en el camino, sólo queriendo sentir esa piel de porcelana pasar por sus labios ansiosos, sentir sus dientes marcarlo al pasar por su cuello, la fuerza con la que lo hizo llegar a la cama, quedando sobre él, bajando sus labios por su abdomen, deshaciéndose de su cinturón y su ropa interior. Se acomodó sobre sus codos para mirarlo lamer de arriba a abajo, poniendo sus manos en su cabello para que lo guiara. su boca se abrió sobre él envolviéndolo de saliva y lenguetazos que lo hacían tiritar. Hacía más de dos años que no tenía sexo y la poca atención a su cuerpo fue cobrada con la rapidez que sintió sus nervios tensarse.

-Voy a venirme- avisó para que Tweek apartara su boca. Pero no lo hizo, yendo más rápido hasta que Craig no pudo más. El rubio escupió a un lado de la cama, sonriendo travieso- lo siento mucho, hace mucho que...-

-Está bien ¿Lo disfrutaste?- Craig asintió, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Tweek cuando se deslizó sobre él de nuevo, buscando besarlo otra vez, pero el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo con burla- entonces es mi turno- pasó su lengua por su oreja, dejando que el aire caliente volviera a despertar su miembro, haciendo que sus manos movieran al rubio sobre este para que la fricción lo siguiera estimulando- ¿Puedes dejar de moverte?-

-Lo siento ¿Te estoy lastimando?- Craig apartó las manos de Tweek, mirándolo.

-No me refiero a eso, en general ¿ Puedes dejar de moverte?- pestañeó un par de veces con duda, creyendo que el alcohol le había robado la capacidad de abstraer porque en verdad no comprendía- si te parece difícil lograrlo, tengo somníferos-

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-

-No te voy a lastimar, te lo prometo- besó con rapidez su boca, sujetando su rostro- es sólo que prefiero que mis amantes estén inmóviles-

-Perdóname- se movió hasta quedar sentado en la cama, haciendo a un lado a Tweek, quien lo miró avergonzado- no quiero que pienses que te estoy juzgando, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas-

-Está bien, yo lo lamento- suspiró, pasándose la mano por la nuca- dame un minuto para que me calme y te pueda acompañar a la puerta-

La velocidad de su respiración iba bajando sin tener ya ese cuerpo ni esas manos prometiéndole romper su autoimpuesto celibato. Ladeó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a su acompañante, sintiendo la incomodidad sacudirlo ¿En qué momento había terminado de desnudarse? Podía ver lo largas que eran sus piernas sin los pantalones dos tallas más grandes que usaba en el trabajo, lo torneadas que estaban y cómo se unían en la estrechez de sus caderas, la suavidad de sus dorados vellos y su pene medioerecto todavía rozando contra su muslo. Su cintura, su vientre. Su pecho subiendo y bajando todavía con irregularidad, la mancha del rubor marchándose de su rostro. El instinto primario del placer era más grande que sus miedos, que sus costumbres.

-¿Conoces la dosis adecuada de somníferos?- incluso él se sorprendió por lo tranquilo que lo dijo. El rubio asintió, confundido- confío en ti, por favor no me vayas a descuartizar o algo así-

-Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- se levantó de un salto buscando en el cajón bajo la cama un frasco de pastillas.

_Esa sonrisa estaba hecha de magia. Pero de una muy oscura._


	3. Un rosario de cera en la garganta

_Necesitaba decidir si realmente quería abrir esa puerta._

No era tonto y aunque justo ahora rogaba con el alma lo contrario, tampoco estaba ciego. Veía las señales, tan claras como esos ojos que fueron brillando más conforme la bruma de los somníferos se fue disipando. Suaves las manos en su rostro, la sonrisa en esos labios húmedos susurrándole cariñosamente que había estado fantástico. Craig sentía sus piernas hormiguearle y el pubis dolerle. Tuvo miedo de hacer preguntas, tuvo miedo de abrir más los ojos y sólo se dejó acunar en el pecho de Tweek, aceptando tácitamente pasar el resto de la mañana en su cama. _Mañana._ Leyó sus labios sin ser capaz de escuchar, era como si los retazos de su juicio le censuraran para no terminar de romperse. Cuando Tweek intentó levantarse, sugiriendo que debían desayunar, Craig clavó sus dedos en su espalda, sus uñas encontrando la forma de encajarse en su piel hasta romperla, desesperado porque eso no era el sueño más extraño de su vida. Era la decisión más estúpida que había tomado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Café y durazno, una piel de porcelana, labios de enredadera, extendiéndose sigilosamente por donde tocaban hasta enraizar. Porque era ya la quinta vez que amanecía en ese estado junto a él, a pesar que después de la primera vez que abrió los ojos, confundido y húmedo, con el cuerpo lleno de mordidas, cuando logró divisar a Tweek en la cocina al seguir el reguero de su propia ropa, sirviendo leche como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sin intención alguna de aligerar su vergüenza, salió corriendo de ahí.

Trató, podía jurarlo por todo lo que pudiera haber de sagrado en su vida, en verdad trató de evitarlo. Tweek lo comprendía y detuvo sus visitas con la excusa del café, apenas saludándolo cuando se cruzaban. No tuvo el valor de contarle a Bebe lo ocurrido porque en realidad no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había ocurrido. No al menos hasta que comenzó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas y sintió que estaba entrando a un lago profundo que iba a devorarlo en su oscuridad. Pero, si era sincero consigo mismo ¿Realmente estaba tan asustado? Qué tanto podía haberle hecho si el último mensaje que le envió fue uno donde le detallaba lo ocurrido. Incluso le mandó una fotografía del condón que había usado por si eso le preocupaba. Craig no estaba seguro de sus inquietudes, tras dos años, casi tres de sobrevivir a una decpción amorosa tan fuerte más parecía una mala broma que un cuento de terror haber aterrizado junto a alguien que no estaba muy en lo " normal" y podía verlo de dos maneras; Una forma de alejarse o el empujón necesario para tirar sus propios tabúes. Había pasado mucho tiempo, era su mantra.

Venía de un pueblo pequeño, fue criado un poco a la antigua y aunque su padre manifestó su rechazo cuando salió del clóset, su madre logró mantener la familia unida hasta que anunció que se iría a estudiar medicina. Hubo problemas como era de esperarse, pero al final nada que el tiempo no arreglara. Terminó su carrera y todo pintaba de mil amores cuando eligió la rama forense para desempeñarse. No había mucho más que la cuestión del dinero y la poca interacción humana que eso requería, ya que él era más bien tímido. Podía decir que su vida había sido tranquila hasta que fue la boda de Bebe y Clyde y él, por supuesto fue el padrino. Clyde había estudiado en otro estado y dejaron de verse un par de años, por lo que era lógico que no conociera a todos sus nuevos amigos. Pero, le recriminó a su amigo, debió haberle mencionado antes a Stan. Era el veterinario de confianza de la poodle de Bebe y , ya que la mujer era así de sociable, pronto pasó a ser amigo de ambos. Se lo presentó con picardía al verlo practicamente babear ante su sonrisa. Lo demás fue una serie de eventos predecibles. Comenzaron a salir en secreto porque Stan así lo pidió y Craig no veía nada malo en ello, pensando que quizá sólo no estaba listo para asumirse. Fue cerca de su quinto aniversario que Craig decidió que ya había sido suficiente espera, ambos eran adultos y no podía seguir jugando a las relaciones de papel, necesitaba saber que él estaba igual de dispuesto a comprometerse como él, que había algo más que un enamoramiento fútil entre ambos, así que faltando a su promesa de privacidad, se presentó en la casa que Stan le había dicho era de sus padres. Tocó la puerta y lo recibió una mujer encantadora de largo cabello negro que sujetaba la mano de un niño de nueve o diez años. No hacía falta preguntarlo pero sus esperanzas se negaban a morir, así que rápido ideó que su cobaya estaba muy enferma y no había podido localizar al veterniario pero alguien le dio esa dirección, ella le sonrió muy amablemente, sin la más mínima idea de lo mucho que le estaba destrozando cuando dijo que ella era su esposa y podía comunicarlo con él si le permitía teminar de regañar a su hijo por romper algún jarrón. Agradeció, diciendo que no quería interrumpir y se disculpó al marcharse. Eso es algo que le ocurre a las jovencitas ingenuas en las películas, se repetía, no a un hombre adulto. Ah, la realidad desmitificando. Bebe se disculpó, jurando que ella no tenía idea y Craig estaba seguro que no mentía. Clyde propuso ir a quemar su veterinaria pero para él no tenía caso. Un corazón roto se cura con tiempo, nada más, o al menos eso le había dicho su madre cuando le llamó llorando para contarle el motivo por el cual al final no iba a llevar al " hombre de su vida" a la cena de Navidad como había prometido. Y ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Intentó entonces analizarlo con la mente más abierta, recordando que el sexo no se limita a las luces apagadas y piernas abiertas. A lo mejor él no había tenido muchas parejas a lo largo de su vida pero _podía_ entender. Las horas en el trabajo se le hacían más largas sin ese pequeño aliciente que era Tweek rondando su oficina y despreciando ese único detalle,la había pasado muy bien con él. Juntó mucho coraje para enviarle un mensaje invitándolo a cenar esta vez en su departamento.

_Necesitaba decidir si realmente quería abrir esa puerta._

El primer indicio innegable fue la gorra con el logo de la empresa de café que encontró bajo la mesa de disección. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al tomarla y analizarla como si fuera un objeto maldito.Pero calló sus inquietudes con excusas, porque era una persona muy descuidada y quizá no había recordado que Tweek la olvidó en su oficina en sus reanudadas visitas y seguro él la puso en algún lugar que la llevó ahí. Sonaba totalmente lógico, no tenía por qué alarmarse. Ni siquiera por lo pálido que se puso su ahora novio cuando se la regresó, con esa sonrisa que más llevaba una muda petición de no hacerle abrir los ojos, no quería recordar el arañazo de cristal en su antebrazo y comenzar a cuestionarse si era más probable que se lo hubiera provocado una cafetera rota o un vidrio clavado en el cuerpo de... No se suponía que pensara en eso.

El segundo fue verlo salir del anfiteatro acomodándose el cinturón cuando volvió antes de terminar su hora de comida porque realmente no tenía hambre. Salió corriendo y se ocultó en las escaleras antes de que Tweek lo descubriera. Bajó a recepción y Bebe tuvo que sujetarlo del brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse antes de que se desmayara. No pudo decir nada.

El tercero se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento. Escuchaba los sonidos grotescamente húmedos y el chirriar de las rueditas de la mesa contra el azulejo, escuchaba unos gruñidos guturales reprimidos pero bien conocidos, con su oreja pegada al vidrio que separaba su oficina del anfiteatro.

Si cruzaba esa puerta estaría obligado a tomar una decisión. 


	4. La felicidad de los inocentes

_¿Puedes recordar tu primera vez?_ Era una pregunta inocente, una forma de conocerse que sin duda debió formularse antes de que terminaran enredados en la cama . Pasó sus dedos por los cabellos negros de Craig, exhalando el humo del cigarro, riendo por las cosquillas que causaban sus labios en su pecho al hablar. Era ya parte de su vida diaria amanecer a su lado. Demasiado rápido para que pudiera acostumbrarse todavía. No solía llevar a nadie a su departamento en la primera cita ni mucho menos abrirse de esa manera con nadie. Con Craig fue tan natural que lo raro hubiera sido no dejarse llevar .Aunque su primera reacción fue el rechazo, no tardó dos minutos en cambiar de idea. Desde entonces era común que salieran a cenar, que Craig lo llevara en su automóvil a su departamento y aunque no todas las noches se quedaba ahí, sí pasaban juntos todos sus días libres. Era fácil enamorarse de la dulce naturaleza del pelinegro, suave como un animalito de casa. Cedía fácil a sus caprichos y pedía tan poco a cambio, dormir abrazados, un beso en la frente, tomarse de las manos. Apagó su cigarro en el cenicero junto a la cama, entre el vaso de agua y el frasco de somníferos para rodear la cintura de Craig y besar sus cabellos al notarlo dormido de nuevo sin esperar la respuesta a su pregunta.

El Doctor Mephesto era conocido por dos cosas en su pueblo y ninguna era particularmente decente. Jugar a ser Dios siempre pone en un peldaño muy bajo a las personas, despreciando su intelecto o sus buenas intenciones, cualquier medalla que pudiera ostentar quedaba opacada por el espantoso manchón de " ingeniero genético" y el prejuicio que acarreaba. Tweek se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo al estar en un equipo escolar con su hijo , Terrance, y ser el único que accedió ir a su casa ya que el trabajo era de ciencias y qué mejor que tener a su alcance todo el conocimiento de un especialista. Terrance tenía una actitud arrogante y más bien déspota, por lo que relegó a Tweek casi toda la tarea alegando que él prácticamente estaba dándole todas las herramientas necesarias. Tweek era muy nervioso, tímido y constantemente buscaba la aceptación ajena, por lo que sólo asintió y tomó sus lápices y cuadernos para, sintiendo por supuesto sus piernas de gelatina, tocar la puerta del laboratorio del Doctor Mephesto rogando que no lo mandara a freír espárragos al pedirle ayuda. Pero lejos de su hijo, el adulto tenía un carácter calmo, de quien está acostumbrado a resolver dudas por amor al conocimiento y no por autoproclamarse el más sabio de los sabios. Le contestó cada pregunta, incluso las que no tenían qué ver con su tarea pero nunca se había atrevido a formular por miedo a ser acusado de tonto. Le invitó a comer con él, mirándolo con condescendencia cuando preguntó por su hijo. Seguro el muchacho ya estaría más que desentendido de sus responsabilidades. Tweek no dijo más, aceptando la comida gourmet que le ofreció y se permitió hablarle de sus inquietudes, de sus sueños. Cuando terminaron y después de una sobremesa de dos horas, el adulto le ofreció , bajo promesa de total hermetismo, darle un tour por su laboratorio secreto. Tweek aceptó.

Había cosas increíbles en ese lugar, frascos con conservantes y criaturas de pesadilla, aparatos enormes de película de terror y un reinante aroma a amonia y hierro. Trataba de no parecer asustado ante las explicaciones que muy amablemente su anfitrión le ofrecía, haciendo menos atemorizantes los aparatos al conocer su función. En realidad parecía más místico de lo que era, la ciencia sin sus velos no es más que lógica mundana.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos diamantes negros. Sería que su piel estaba tan pálida, casi de nieve e igual de frágil al menos en apariencia. La forma en que el mechón rojo caía por la mitad de su cara haciéndolo lucir más misterioso. su corazón había sido reemplazado por un tambor, no sabía de qué manera pero estaba seguro que ese violento bombeo de sangre no podía ser soportado por un órgano.

" Él es Pete. Disculpa que no los presente, no va a quedarse mucho tiempo aquí." Fue sardónico, lo sabía, pero eso no amainó la desolación en su pecho. No era posible que debiera conformarse con una mirada, no podía resignarse. Por eso aceptó sin dudarlo cuando le ofreció volver al día siguiente para lo hora del té. No le puso ninguna mala cara ni se negó a dejarlo ver de nuevo a Pete, al contrario, parecía fascinado., mirando disimuladamente cómo Tweek intentaba formar alguna palabra para no sentirse tan invasor al acercarse, al quedarse mirando embelesado lo mucho que resaltaban esos profundos ojos negros en esa piel pálida, en ese gesto desinteresado. Mephesto estaba conmovido por ser testigo de un inocente amorío juvenil, si sus cuentas no fallaban, Pete debía tener catorce años al igual que Tweek y su hijo, era una cortesía del destino que se hubieran conocido en su laboratorio. Él sería su ala protectora, él cerraría sus labios al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tweek como señal innegable de atracción. Conocía el ojo crítico de la sociedad, siempre lista para condenar antes de comprender, una mano estirada para señalar y no para ayudar a levantar a nadie ¿Cómo podía haber alguna maldad en esos niños? En la forma tímida y primeriza con la que Tweek comenzó a llegar incluso con el cabello peinado con gel, siempre con un ramo de flores para darle a Pete.En la luz que comenzó a envolverlo, curándolo de sus temblores, de sus inseguridades. Él no era un monstruo, no iba a censurar ese romance. No al menos hasta que fue apremiante y sintió su propio corazón romperse al anunciarle a Tweek que ya no podía retrasar más la estancia de Pete. No pudo negarle esos quince minutos a solas.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que viera que estaba llorando pero tampoco quería que se fuera sin despedirse, sin dejarle saber lo mucho que había significado en su vida aunque sólo hubieran pasado juntos una semana y no supiera más de él que los retazos que Mephesto pintó para él.Se limpió las lágrimas, reuniendo todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones antes de soltarle un sincero y eterno " te amo" antes de vencer la timidez y poner sus labios sobre los suyos. No era su primer beso, por supuesto. Alguna vez cayó en los juegos de los niños de verdad o reto y una niña que podía ser cualquiera lo besó sin que sintiera más que un peso muerto en los labios. Nada comparado a la descarga eléctrica que esa piel fría tuvo en él, ese mareo, ese mar de efusivo placer que no podía compararse con nada. Aunque lloró mucho viendo al adulto cubrir por fin el cadáver de Pete, ese adolescente que al morir brindó su cuerpo a la ciencia, una parte de su alma se sintió confortada ante su nuevo descubrimiento y el mundo que se le había abierto.

_Lo suyo no eran las personas vivas._

El Doctor Mephesto lo tomó como su pupilo, contándole todos los secretos de su afición. Le habló de lo importante de la higiene, que aunque fuera algo doloroso, lo más recomendable era tocar los cuerpos siempre con guantes. Claro que sus mejillas se encendieron cuando llegaron a la parte del sexo, pero Mephesto nunca le hizo sentir incómodo ni juzgado aunque le sugirió no revelar sus tendencias porque quizá no toda la gente estaba lista para comprenderlo. Tweek sabía que existía un lugar para él en el mundo y ese era su laboratorio, donde comenzó a pasar casi todas las tardes cuando salía de la cafetería de sus padres, en lugar de irse a jugar videojuegos con sus amigos. Llegaron nuevos cuerpos, pero ninguno tuvo en él el magnetismo de Pete y comenzaba a pensar que quizá había sido su único desliz.

Fue una noche después de casi un año. Cómo olvidar ese par de ojos azul casi violeta, su cabello rubio sucio al igual que su rostro. Parecía un querubín. Mephesto suspiró aliviado al verlo sonreír de nuevo, sabiendo que ya estaba listo para seguir adelante. Los dejó a solas y se volvió a la cocina a servirse un té , analizando sus propios recuerdos mientras les dejaba la privacidad que un par de adolescentes necesitaba. Si un recuerdo se fuera a aferrar a su memoria para siempre, combatiendo cualquier amnesia por la fuerza con que quedó impregnado, sería lo rojo que estaba Tweek al tocar la puerta, con la voz totalmente temblorosa preguntándole si de casualidad tenía un condón para regalarle. Quizo ocultar su orgullo, ser neutral para no inquietarlo pero no pudo evitar la risa jubilosa al indicarle en qué parte del laboratorio podía encontrarlo junto a una botellita de lubricante. Estaba quitándose las cadenas de la mente deprisa. Lo vio salir del laboratorio un par de horas más tarde, sudoroso y desarreglado pero con una sonrisa enorme. Lo abrazó, diciéndole sinceramente cuán agradecido estaba por conocerlo, por sus consejos y su guía.

Podía decir sin avergonzarse que ni su hijo lo lloró tanto como él cuando falleció, sólo dos años después. Dejó un vacío irremplazable en su alma, fue como perder a su propio padre. Pocos fueron a su funeral, hasta el último de sus días guardó el estigma de " científico loco" y Tweek, agrio, maldijo a la gente del pueblo que omitió su última voluntad de ser enterrado en el patio de su amado laboratorio y sin preguntar a nadie, le incineraron para que no hubiera la posibilidad de que regresara de entre los muertos. Los odió hasta el último día que pasó ahí, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Intentó ser normal al dejar el pueblo. comenzó a salir con hombres y mujeres indiscriminadamente, se enamoró varias veces y entonces fue comprendiendo más de sí mismo al ir madurando. Su capacidad de enamorarse de alguien no iba de la mano con su capacidad de desear a alguien. Por ejemplo, estuvo perdidamente enamorado de esa chica de Wisconsin, pero al momento del sexo no logró jamás una erección. Se ganó que ella lo señalara como " impotente" con todos sus compañeros de la universidad, volviéndolo un relegado como en su infancia. Estuvo también ese otro chico de diseño que se ganó su corazón sin que sus labios carnosos lograran jamás hacerlo eyacular, alimentando las habladurías. Hasta que llegó esa chica de enfermería con problemas de insomnio. En su primera cita ella no paró de decirle cómo los somníferos que usaba la dejaban como muerta, haciendo que su mente hilara rápido la posibilidad. Por supuesto que ella se negó a tener sexo con él bajo los efectos de las drogas y salió corriendo en cuanto pudo, pero Tweek, una vez más, vio una puerta cerrada pero una ventana abierta. No desistió hasta que encontró a alguien lo suficiente perdido por su rostro de modelo para aceptar. Fue un placebo, claro. Pero al menos funcionó.

Podía jurar y era cierto que él no sabía que el trabajo era una funeraria cuando lo fue a pedir. Era una cosa del destino, de los hilos invisibles que te atan a tu amor verdadero. Ahí estaba Craig, dulce, amoroso, tierno ganándose su afecto incondicional. Y del otro lado, estaban las puertas del anfiteatro medio abiertas. El amor no siempre va de la mano del deseo, si lo sabría él. Entonces pensaba ¿Qué clase de necio debía ser para rechazar esa oferta? Un todo por ganar sin pedir absolutamente nada.

Lo intentó muchas veces, viendo lo confiado que era Craig, dejando siempre la puerta de su oficina abierta al salir. La primera vez se dio cuenta que había perdido un poco de práctica y dejó una marca en el cuerpo al tocarlo con su mano desnuda, haciéndolo entrar en pánico. Nadie lo notó, sin embargo, así que pronto volvió a juntar el valor para intentarlo. Un par de veces sin que el miedo a ser descubierto lo dejara culminar.

Pero al ver a los capilleros dejar el cuerpo de ese muchacho en la mesa de disecciones, no podía pensar en nada más que ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había hecho? Sentía la necesidad apremiante en cada rincón de su cuerpo ante esa piel enfermizamente blanca, ante el mechón de cabello verde y el rostro serio. Necesitaba hacerlo. Entró lentamente a la oficina, con todo e cuerpo en un sólo latido, jurando que sería la última vez que lo haría, negociando con todas las deidades que si le era concedido ese último deseo, enseguida iría a buscar ayuda, si fuera necesario, si le dijeran que su única cura fuera la castración, accedería sin chistar pero a cambio quería esa última vez. Cerró la puerta tras él, lamiéndose los labios, embriagado por ese aroma a amonia y hierro de la muerte, con el calor sudándole por la espalda, hipnotizado por el gesto del chico. Parecía dormido, sin ninguna herida visible. Se mordió los labios después de ponerse los guantes, robados del estante donde ya había identificado el material de trabajo de Craig. Levantó la sábana, dejando ver un cuerpo de modelo, a pesar de la tonalidad azul. Leyó rápidamente la parte médica, donde indicaba que había muerto ahogado. Pasó sus dedos por su rostro, por sus labios, por su cuello. Estaba aturdido por la necesidad de doblarse sobe él y poner sus labios sobre los suyos. Guardaban un sabor salobre. Se separó un poco, con gesto ensoñado sólo para volver a besarlo. Debía ser cuidadoso para no dañarlo pero estaba tan necesitado. Dejó un camino de besos por su cuello, por su abdomen trabajado, lamiéndose los labios al ver que el rigor mortis mantenía una buena erección en él. No duraría mucho y de todas formas debía apurarse porque sólo tenía una hora antes de que Craig volviera de comer. Puso su mano en el miembro del cuerpo, volviendo a sus labios, suspirando muy bajo contra su oreja, diciéndole lo afortunado que debía ser tener la oportunidad de una última vez, de una larga adoración antes de desaparecer por completo. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo , queriendo dejar un poco de su calor en el frío del otro, en la dureza de sus músculos ante la falta ya de las señales de vida. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, separándolos un poco para sentir la pastosa textura de su lengua hinchada, de la resequedad de su boca y el sabor a alcohol y asepsia. Se separó sin quitar los ojos de su amante, rebuscando en el cajón de Craig los condones que dejó ahí con la excusa disfrazada de ser pareja y quizá alguna vez, caer en la fantasía del sexo en el trabajo. Volvió a la mesa, deshaciéndose del cinturón y bajando su pantalón hasta las rodillas, abriendo el empaque del condón para comenzar a desenrollarlo sobre su pene. Estaba tan duro que dolía tocarlo. Jaló la cintura del cuerpo, agradeciendo sus piernas ya abiertas y estiradas, la dilatación de la muerte. Aunque quiso evitarlo, el gemido de satisfacción al entrar en él se coló por sus labios, haciéndole morderse para no hacer más ruido mientras comenzaba a moverse, sujetando la mesa para no hacerla rodar con sus embestidas. _Había pasado mucho tiempo._ Era lógico que estuviera perdido con la guardia baja, que no notara la sombra espiándolo tras la puerta de vidrio.


	5. Una venda transparente

Si prestaba atención, podía ver su sangre detenida en su cuello, punzando en su vena cuando dejó de respirar. Pasó de un pálido total a un rojo casi morado por la vergüenza y de nuevo al pálido, mientras se alejaba del cuerpo y comenzaba a balbucear disculpas. Craig cerró la puerta tras sí otra vez al entrar, buscando un par de guantes y un tapabocas. Se acercó a Tweek, con una media sonrisa. Bajó el tapabocas para besar su cabello.

-Tómate tu tiempo, bebé. Mientras terminas, voy a comenzar a preparar el material- se alejó de él, inmóvil salvo por los temblores que todavía perduraban- ¿ te incomoda que esté aquí? Puedo esperar en la oficina y vigilar que nadie venga, pero preferiría ahorrar tiempo, me gustaría salir temprano hoy y pasar al centro comercial antes de que cierren, hay ofertas de pasta. El jueves puedo preparar un poco, si te quedas a cenar conmigo- vio al chico terriblemente avergonzado y nervioso, al borde de las lágrimas y volvió a acercarse a abrazarlo por la espalda y besar su cabello de nuevo- no voy a decirle nada a nadie, no te preocupes-

-Lo lamento muchísimo, te prometo que nunca volveré a hacerlo-

-No tienes qué hacer eso- pasó su brazo por su cintura sin tocarlo con los guantes, aspirando su aroma, sonriendo sobre la suavidad de su cabello rubio malarreglado- sólo procura ser más cuidadoso, cariño, o avísame la próxima vez que quieras hacerlo para que le ponga seguro a la puerta y te deje llave- Tweek se quedó respirando dificultosamente, viendo a Craig comenzar a lavar su equipo con generosos chorros de cloro, dándole la espalda- no me estás preguntando, pero te sugiero que no te quedes quieto, recuerda el galvanismo, mi amor-

-¿Me estás dando permiso?-

-Eres un adulto- se encogió de hombros, tallando la esponja con fuerza contra el escalpelo. Tweek se giró, sorprendido de seguir erecto, a medias adentro del cuerpo. Tragó saliva, probando a volver a moverse. Craig no dejó de lavar su material. Entró, salió otra vez, tímido, pero Craig en verdad no le estaba prestando atención. Se sujetó de la mesa otra vez, para recuperar el ritmo perdido, dejando las preguntas para después.


	6. Una vida con vistas al mar

No cabía duda que hizo bien en bajar en ese ángulo la cortina para crear un efecto de luz. Bajó un poco más la cámara para que se distinguiera mejor la hermosa curva de la espalda de Tweek sin perder detalle de la penetración. No era muy aficionado a la pornografía pero podía decir que su favorito era el pov, y de alguna manera esperaba ser capaz de lograr un plano parecido. No le gustaban las mujeres, ni los muertos, por eso podía enfocarse más en buscar los detalles tras su cámara de vídeo casera que lograran una grabación memorable, sin distraerse en la forma en la que Tweek sujetaba la cintura del cuerpo femenino, cómo había acomodado una de sus piernas en su hombro para hacer más visible cómo su pene se perdía en su vagina.

Tweek giró un poco la cabeza, sin preocuparse de que su rostro quedara a la vista porque sabía que Craig buscaba el ángulo perfecto donde su identidad quedara protegida. El pelinegro, sentado en una silla, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra para mantener estable la cámara, con su rostro serio, notó el movimiento y le regaló una sonrisa dulce y un beso volado que lo hizo reír. Soltó a la mujer sin dejar de moverse, quitándose los guantes. Llevó dos dedos a sus labios, mirando fijamente a Craig mientras los llenaba de saliva y los deslizaba entre sus glúteos. Craig debió sujetar con más fuerza la cámara cediendo a la intensidad con la que Tweek lo miró, delineando sin pronunciar un " ven aquí" apagó cámara, dejándola oculta bajo su bata. Lo abrazó por la espalda, besando su nuca mientras colaba sus manos en su camisa, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su abdomen, los escalofríos al atrapar sus pezones entre sus dedos. Rozó sus glúteos desnudos con su pubis, haciéndole notar la erección que ya había logrado en él, llevando su brazo a su boca para que lo mordieran, reprimiendo sus gemidos ante su lengua en su cuello y su mano libre tomándolo de la muñeca para ayudarle a dilatarse. Le extendió uno de los condones de la caja en la mesita, junto a uno de los brazos de la mujer y Craig No tardó en aflojar su cinturón y bajar su pantalón, rozándose más contra Tweek para estar lo suficiente duro, bajando sus bóxers y desenrollando el condón. Entró en él sin ninguna sutileza, mordiendo su cuello con la misma intensidad que Tweek mordió su brazo. Separó más las piernas, saboreando la sangre en el brazo de Craig y las tiritas de piel entre sus dientes. Cada uno de sus nervios estaba excitado o sobreexcitado y aún así podía juntar la razón para sentirse el infeliz más suertudo del mundo. No pudo distinguir el momento preciso en el que eyaculó pero sí cuando lo hizo Craig, por la fuerza que ejerció en su mordida y la velocidad disminuida en sus caderas.

-Mierda, cariño- podía volver a encenderse sólo con esa voz rasposa contra su oreja- te juro que éste ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida-

Antes de volver a sus deberes, le ayudó a limpiar el desorden, mirando con fascinación la naturalidad con la que se deshizo de los condones en la bolsa negra de residuos tóxicos para que nadie los encontrara. Sus mejillas rojas por el orgasmo hacían su rostro mucho más atractivo. Se pegó a su espalda, abrazándolo mientras terminaba de lavar los utensilios que requería.

-Eres igual de encimoso que un monito- rió- por cierto ¿Recuerdas que hoy invité a Clyde y a Bebe a cenar?- Tweek asintió, pasando su nariz por su espalda, queriendo quedarse por siempre el aroma a menta y madera- espero que no te moleste que haya descongelado el cordero que sobró de tu cumpleaños, la verdad es que me dio pereza cocinar -

-Está bien, amor- con un último beso en sus hombros se separó, recargándose contra el lavabo mientras Craig se acomodaba la bata y los guantes- ¿Crees que Bebe ya haya aceptado que estemos viviendo juntos? Creo que todavía me duelen los oídos de lo mucho que nos gritoneó por estar yendo tan rápido, es decir, apenas llevamos cinco meses juntos-

-Yo no tengo problema con el tiempo, Tweek. No me compro todos los dogmas de cómo llevar una relación linealmente perfecta. Me gusta tenerte conmigo a la hora que sea- se giró para besarlo, sonriendo- aunque ahora mismo creo que es mejor que te vayas, abajo ya está llegando la gente y si alguien se queja por mal servicio voy a romperle la boca-

-Bravucón- se colgó de su cuello, sonriendo- ¿Puedes llevar la cámara al departamento, bebé? Me gustaría volver a revisar los vídeos. En verdad, si alguna vez te quedas sin empleo de forense, deberías probar suerte como camarógrafo, eres muy bueno-

-Eso sólo es porque mi modelo es muy bueno, el mérito es tuyo- sonrió sobre sus labios- te amo tanto, monito-

-Y yo a ti, bebé- suspiró al separarse- pero lo mejor es que me vaya a apurar, tú también date prisa-

Craig se quedó mirando la silueta de Tweek después de salir de la puerta, pensando lo afortunado que debía ser al haberse cruzado con él. En las circunstancias que fuera. 


	7. Dulces sueños

Había algo muy especial en que sus tazas tuvieran modelos complementarios. No era sólo una cursilería que Craig había pedido, era una declaración de lo muy en serio que iban como pareja y que todos los mediodías tomaban el desayuno juntos, sin importar quién fuera el primero de los dos en despertarse, ahí estaban sus tazas esperando a que comenzaran su día a día. Juntos. Le gustaba cuando alguien preguntaba algo, cuando Bebe los invitaba a algún lugar y Tweek, invariablemente respondía con un " nosotros" en lugar de un "yo" sólo por saber que eso era posible. Amaba las partes más sencillas de su vida como ir al supermercado, discutir por los platos sucios o el turno de lavar ropa porque era algo que nunca creyó tener. Sentía ese hilito del destino juntándolo a Craig, dulce y abrigador ante la promesa de una persona, al menos una persona en el mundo dispuesto a besar su frente, acariciar su mejilla sin darle nada más que un lugar seguro y tanto amor incondicional como fuera posible.

Nunca fue bueno con las fechas, pero ese treinta de abril quedó cincelado a fuego en su alma. Fue la noche en la que conoció a Craig y si bien no fue cuando comenzaron a salir, para Tweek ese día era su aniversario porque desde ese momento su destino quedó unido y nadie podía quitarle esa idea. Por eso, a pesar de estar agotado por la noche anterior, se levantó un poco antes de las diez de la mañana para comenzar a preparar lasagna y un enorme pastel de manzana para festejarlo. Nunca había tenido una relación duradera y estaba tan ilusionado que incluso debió dejar la masa del pastel un par de veces para limpiarse las lagrimitas de la emoción. Podía asegurarse que el Doctor Mephesto estaría orgulloso y sin duda amaría a Craig. Se limpió la nariz y siguió con sus preparativos, sintiendo el corazón pesar en su pecho al escuchar a Craig llamarlo desde la cama, seguro había notado su ausencia y eso era una declaración de amor mucho más fuerte que las palabras. Le indicó que estaba en la cocina , recibiendo el beso en la frente y un halago al aroma de la comida que le hizo dejar de lado la preparación para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo, primero suave como un buenos días, después dejando que Craig lo atrajera más contra su cuerpo. Algunas veces Tweek cedía al sexo "normal" entre ambos, queriendo ser justo con Craig. Una fecha especial como esa sin duda exigiría algo así.

-Yo también te tengo una sorpresa, bebé. Pero deberás esperar a que lleguemos al trabajo- susurró contra su oreja después de sentarlo en la mesa, ocultando el brillo sádico tras su espalda.

Craig entraba una hora antes al trabajo, así que se iba antes y Tweek podía quedarse unos minutos más en la cama o en el sofá antes de prepararse pero esa ocasión Craig salió muchísimo antes, alegando que debía preparar su sorpresa. Cuando vio que la cámara de video no estaba donde solían guardarla, no pudo evitar la emoción de intuir su regalo. La idea de comenzar a grabar sus encuentros sexuales fue de Craig, haciendo evidente que no quería sentirse relegado de ese aspecto de su vida, dejando en claro que no lo amaba por partes sino íntegramente. Al menos así lo percibía él. Se arregló un poco más que de costumbre. No podía usar perfume ni nada ajeno al uniforme, pero se las ingenió para disfrazar su lencería de encaje. En algún momento de la noche Craig iba a desenvolverlo y lo devoraría, ya lo sabía. Salió del departamento que rentaban juntos en un punto cercano al trabajo pero no lo suficiente para que alguien del trabajo los descubriera, porque aunque no había ninguna regla explícita al respecto, ser compañeros de trabajo les acarrearía algunos dolores de cabeza. Se mordió los labios al mirar el reloj de la recepción, había llegado a las ocho y cuarto, cuando su turno comenzaba a las ocho y media, pero estaba demasiado ansioso. Bebe lo recibió con su sonrisa efusiva, besando sus dos mejillas con un sonido exagerado. Le informó que esa noche sólo había un servicio y al parecer había poca gente, pero que no sabía quién era el fallecido. Craig no quiso revelárselo. Se quedó platicando con ella unos minutos más hasta que su turno comenzó y se despidió, caminando con una mal disimulada euforia hacia su bodega. Más bien, a la oficina de Craig, quien ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Miró a los lados antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Sacó una venda de su pantalón sastre. Siempre se arreglaba hasta el má smínimo detalle, pero esa ocasión había exagerado. Podía jurar que su novio era el hombre más hermoso del universo entero. Colocó la venda en sus ojos y Tweek rió , dejándose guiar.

-Feliz aniversario- el calor del aliento de Craig contra su oreja se evaporó en cuanto sus ojos captaron la imagen frente a ellos. La mesa de disecciones estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas, y el cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo pero limpio a consciencia, incluso pudo percibir una nota de perfume. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban peinados en tirabuzones y sus labios pintados de un azul celeste que combinaba con la tonalidad de su piel. Sus labios estaban temblando, sin saber qué palabra debía usar.

_Esa niña no podía tener más de seis años._

Volteó a ver al hombre, buscando en su sonrisa impaciente, en el brillo metálico de sus ojos azules algo que le dijera que estaba bromeando.

-Es muy difícil que llegue un infante aquí, supongo que ya lo habrás notado, pero en cuanto me dieron el informe, pensé que te encantaría. Me pasé casi cuatro horas preparándola, fue un embrollo cubrir las quemaduras. Murió electrocutada, así que te recomiendo que te quites cualquier cosa metálica por si acaso- dijo riendo, haciendo más difícil para Tweek encontrarlo como una broma.

-Craig... yo...- tragó saliva, agachando la cabeza- nunca me han gustado los menores, es decir. Esto es demasiado, incluso para mí- volteó a ver con pena a la niña- es demasiado pequeña-

-¿Qué más te da? ¡Ya está muerta!- resopló al verlo encogerse de hombros como un perrito regañado- pasé toda la puta tarde arreglándola, ¿ Y ahora tienes un ataque de moral?-

-Lo lamento, es sólo que no... Esto es demasiado, Craig. Me siento un poco ofendido porque pienses que no tengo límites- se pasó las ganas de llorar- no pensé que tu concepto de mí fuera tan bajo-

-No, cariño- suspiró, acercándose a abrazarlo- el que lo lamenta soy yo, supongo que debí preguntar antes si estabas de acuerdo con esto- pasó su mano por su mentón, volviendo a sonreírle- antes de que te vayas ¿ Puedo abusar un poco de ti y pedirte que me ayudes a limpiar esto? Me emocioné de más y tardaré por siempre yo solo-

-Claro- Tweek le devolvió la sonrisa, besándolo fugazmente antes de darle la espalda para caminar hacia el lavabo, notando los múltiples frascos de pintura y aerosol en él- dice Bebe que éste es el único servicio, quizá podamos escaparnos antes e ir a cenar- escuchó a Craig acercarse a él, pero de ninguna manera estaba preparado para sentir su brazo en su boca al estamparlo entre la pared y su cuerpo, haciéndole imposible escaparse. Mucho menos para el abrasador dolor de la fina aguja rompiendo la piel de su cuello al entrar y el hormigueo del líquido que le inyectó. Todo comenzó a ponerse negro.

-Feliz aniversario, monito, espero que tengas dulces sueños-


	8. Perigeo

Estaba exhausto y la garganta le picaba. No quería abrir los ojos pero la adrenalina fue despertando su instinto de supervivencia hasta hacerlo sentarse sobre la cama con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Gracias a Dios, si no hubieras despertado en unos minutos más, en verdad hubiera comenzado a preocuparme- Craig extendió su mano hacia su rostro y Tweek se echó hacia atrás-¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás muy mareado?-

-No te me acerques- se pegó al respaldo de la cama, reconociendo el departamento y viendo que su ropa de trabajo había sido cambiada por una pijama. Sentía su cabello húmedo como de ducha.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- Craig lo miraba confundido y preocupado pero sin acercarse más, sentándose en la orilla de la cama- ¿ Puedes reconocerme? Dios, espero que esa caída no haya lastimado tu memoria, en cuanto descanses un poco más iremos al hospital, trata de no moverte mucho-

-¿Caída? ¿De qué mierda hablas?-

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te tropezaste en las escaleras antes de llegar a tu bodega. Te diste un golpe horrible y quedaste inconsciente, tuve qué traerte a casa. Lamento haberte cambiado la ropa y bañado, vomitaste un par de veces antes de despertar- parecía bastante afectado, buscando aunque sea rozar sus dedos- no supe qué hacer, Tweek, me asusté muchísimo. Creo que primero debí llevarte al médico pero en verdad me asusté mucho-

-Eso es pura mierda, Craig. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó- alejó su mano, dispuesto a incorporarse pero estaba tan mareado que no pudo alejarse ni siquiera de la almohada.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-La niña... Tú me inyectaste algo y...- la mirada de Craig era pura y genuina confusión. Sus recuerdos estaban igual de revueltos que su estómago, provocándole unas arcadas incontrolables. Craig se apresuró a acercarle el bote de basura, viéndolo con tranquilidad vomitar hasta que sólo salió saliva. Le extendió una caja de pañuelos-¿No?- dudó, sintiendo un punzante dolor en la cabeza.

-¿De qué niña hablas, mi amor?- tomó un pañuelo para limpiar su mejilla- entiendo que estés algo confundido, en serio fue un buen golpe. Bebe vio cuando te saqué de la funeraria, puedes hablarle si te sientes inquieto-

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, Craig?- agachó la cabeza, volviendo a sentirse cansado.

-Claro que sí, monito- probó a pasar su mano por el rostro de Tweek y éste no sólo recibió el contacto, sino que se hizo a un lado, pidiéndole tácitamente que se recostara junto a él. Craig lo acunó en su pecho, besando su cabello- pediré que te den el día, bebé. Por ahora duerme un poco más y cuando despiertes iremos al hospital ¿ De acuerdo?-

-Estoy bien, creo que sólo es el mareo- pegó sus manos a su pecho como un niño pequeño-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?-

Sentía que estaba soñando cuando Craig, pesaroso, comenzó a disculparse por dejarlo pero debía ir a trabajar. El beso en su frente fue cálido y Tweek sólo sonrió cuando le dijo que había dejado un poco de sopa de pollo en el microondas. Dejó su celular junto a él, diciéndole que si sentía cualquier malestar no dudara en llamarle y él volvería corriendo.

Parecía tan sincero.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, lo supo al revisar el celular y ver la hora y los más de quince mensajes de Craig preguntando cómo de sentía y que no olvidara comer un poco. Hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse en la cama, dándose el tiempo para que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Todo parecía como de acuarela a sus ojos, se esforzaba por fijar la vista en sus pies nada más para no angustiarse, tocando la pared para ayudarse a caminar hasta el microondas. Notó el plato dentro, con la fina película de grasa ya en la superficie al estar fría. Craig no solía cocinar mucho, era un hombre práctico que prefería comprar algo hecho para ahorrar tiempo y por eso el detalle de la comida casera le enterneció. Debió darse un golpe en verdad fuerte al creer que su Craig había sido capaz de algo tan...

Al cerrar la puerta del horno, el reflejo metálico le hizo notarlo. Una mancha púrpura ennegrecida en el medio, en un hoyo en el cuello que ya cicatrizaba. Justo donde recordaba haber sido inyectado. Olvidó la sopa y corrió como pudo al baño, buscando el espejo. Estaba roto. Volvió a la habitación, al espejo del ropero. Roto. El espejo del tocador. Roto. Probó entonces a tomar su celular y fotografiar la zona. No era un efecto de la luz ni de su mareo. Ahí estaba esa mancha púrpura alrededor de un puntito cicatrizado. El aire comenzó a faltarle y debió sentarse en el piso junto al buró de la cama. Sus manos temblaron al mandarle un mensaje a Bebe primero saludándola, recibiendo sus comentarios preocupados. Ella escuchó la caída y después vio a Craig llevarlo en brazos, casi al borde del llanto. Tweek tragó saliva antes de hacer la pregunta.

_"¿Qué hora era cuando ocurrió?"_

_"Serían las doce. Quizá ya era la una."_

Su sangre volvió a detenerse en sus venas y el celular se le resbaló de las manos. Recordaba perfectamente que lo primero que hizo al llegar, a las ocho y media, fue ir con Craig. No pudieron discutir más de veinte minutos.

¿Qué había pasado todo ese tiempo?

Comenzó a buscar desesperado la cámara de vídeo. Nada. En la ropa sucia, en el bote de basura. Sólo había restos de su propio vómito y algunos papeles sucios. Dio varias vueltas a la habitación, intentando centrarse, intentando entender aunque fuera lo más mínimo. No tuvo tiempo de nada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Ya despertaste, monito ¿Cómo te sientes?- cerró la puerta de la habitación, colgando su saco en la perilla de la puerta como acostumbraba- vi que no comiste la sopa ¿Estaba muy salada?-

-¿Qué mierda me hiciste?-

-¿Con la sopa? Bueno, sabes que no suelo cocinar y a veces olvido las cantidades adecuadas, vamos, no seas tan duro conmigo- se acercó a él, notando entonces la mirada agresiva en sus ojos.

-Deja de jugar al imbécil, Craig ¿Qué carajos me inyectaste? ¿Qué me hiciste hacer?-

-Me estás preocupando, Tweek- su sonrisa era burlona, cruzando sus brazos sin dejar de verlo- creo que ese golpe te afectó de verdad-

-¡No me di ningún golpe! ¡Tengo la puta marca de la jeringa aquí!- se señaló el cuello. El otro comenzó a caminar hacia él- si das un paso más te juro que voy a llamar a la policía-

-Anda- río con burla- por favor, muero por escucharte explicando cómo llegamos aquí. Lo único que he hecho ha sido cuidar tu trasero para que puedas darle rienda suelta a todas tus malditas degeneraciones, a riesgo de perder mi empleo y mi dignidad, Tweek, no puedes ser tan malagradecido-

-No tienes ningún derecho a obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quería, Craig-

-¿Que tú no querías?- se acercó hasta él, empujándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo, cubriendo su boca con su mano. En otra circunstancia, en cualquier otra, Tweek no habría tenido problemas para soltarse. Pero se sentía tan cansado y débil que incluso intentar quitar su mano fue un esfuerzo inútil- tú fuiste el que abrió esa maldita puerta, Tweek. Desde el principio, desde que me hiciste tomar somníferos esto se trató de ti y de tu placer ¿Qué he tenido yo a cambio? Apenas un par de veces te acuerdas que yo también quiero ser parte, que de supone que soy tu pareja y también tengo derecho a un orgasmo de vez en cuando ¿No crees? Te he visto acostarte con tantos otros ¿Qué piensas que siento? El hecho de que estén muertos no quita que me estés siendo infiel en mis propias narices,maldito hijo de perra egoísta- ejerció más fuerza en él, al punto que el rubio tuvo miedo de que su respiración fuera cortada- tú fuiste el que se acercó a mí, el que comenzó a seducirme. Todos lo vieron ¿Quieres hacerte la víctima ahora? Oh, bebé, te juro que yo puedo jugar mejor esa carta. Todos, incluyendo a Bebe, piensan que soy un imbécil ingenuo, que nací prácticamente para que se aprovechen de mí. Imagina que vaya con las autoridades a mostrarle uno de los vídeos, donde obviamente parece que estás solo tú, llorando, alegando que te acercaste a mí sólo para tener acceso a los cuerpos. Qué obviamente yo no sabía nada ¿A quién crees que van a creerle?-

-¿Para eso querías grabarme?-

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca pensé que estuvieras pensando en traicionar me. Lo hacía porque en verdad pienso que eres hermoso. Que es casi un pecado querer guardarme sólo para mí lo que haces. Al principio era doloroso, por supuesto. Pero si de todas formas ibas a hacerlo ¿Qué más daba compartirlo con otras personas?-

-Craig... Tú...-

-¿Nunca has buscado necrofilia en las paginas porno ? Mi amor, te llevarías una sorpresa muy agradable al ver que eres toda una estrella. Incluso tienes tu propio club de fans-

-Por favor, no me puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Te estoy hablando muy en serio , cariño. El problema de la fama es que también debes complacer a tu público. Por eso algunas veces te pedía que te pusieras tal o cual ropa interior, que tomarás alguna posición en específico- sonrió, posando sus labios en su mejilla- al parecer tenías razón, sí tengo futuro como camarógrafo-

-No puedes hacerme esto, Craig-

-Claro que puedo, mi amor. Lo estoy haciendo por los dos. La gente paga muy bien por estos vídeos. Abrí una cuenta para los dos en el banco, ese iba a ser mi regalo de aniversario, no la niña. Ya no pude decirte nada porque te pusiste bastante difícil. Pero nada que un poco de amobarbital no solucione, mi amor. Dios- pegó más sus labios a su mejilla, subiendo a su oreja- sólo de recordar lo bien que lo hiciste anoche, no puedo evitar calentarme-

-No estaba consciente-

-Eso fue lo delicioso, amor. No podías hacer nada que yo no te hiciera hacer, parecías una marioneta. Estabas tan indefenso- Tweek ladeó la cabeza, evitando que Craig le besara- Dios, Tweek, no seas tan dramático. Tienes lo que quieres ¿No puedes ceder de vez en cuando para mí? -

-Está yendo demasiado lejos-

-Entonces, está bien. Si quieres alejarte, lo entenderé. Espero que también entiendas que mi deber entonces, ya que estamos portándonos como dos mojigatos, es reportarte-

-¿Me estás chantajeando?-

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de llegar a un nuevo nivel, Tweek. Tú tiraste mis límites, permíteme hacer lo mismo contigo. Te amo, no lo dudes ni un segundo, y todo cuanto quiero es hacerte feliz. Podemos llegar realmente lejos si estamos juntos, bebé-

Tweek se quedó en silencio, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Craig retirarse de él, liberándolo. Se mordió los labios, pasando con cuidado sus dedos por su cuello lastimado.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Solo dejemos de lado las jeringas ¿Está bien? Duele como el infierno- recargó su cabeza en su hombro, rodeando su cintura.


	9. Caramelos bajo el sol

Cuando pensaba en prostitución, recordaba a las mujeres y alguno que otro despistado en las calles arrabaleras, lejos del abrigo de su familia. Una realidad cubierta por el velo de lo que no debe mirarse, de lo que no se supone que sea. Alguna vez las vio, con sus ojos demasiado tristes para unos senos tan maravillosos, en fila como soldaditas aunque claro que con una ropa tan fina que janás podía ser un escudo. No lo entendía pero su padre le decía que esas mujeres eran sólo víctimas de alguna clase de bastardo, porque en su pueblo era muy común la coacción. No entendía, era un niño después de todo. Años después, ya viviendo solo y no pudiendo pagar un apartamento en otro barrio, alguna vez se topó con un par de esas soldaditas de faldas satinadas, con gruesos lentes oscuros y manchones de maquillaje para cubrir sus rostros lastimados. Le parecía descorazonador saber que una persona podía estar en una situación de tanta violencia, de su cuerpo maltratado para ceder a intereses ajenos y malignos.

_Quiero borrar esta línea, por favor. Estoy lleno de cosas, estoy repleto pero pequeña maravilla está creciendo para romperme desde adentro. Por favor ¿Puedes llevarte todo? Quiero quedarme vacío. Juro por Dios que llevo tantos años perdido que ya ni siquiera estoy asustado. Sólo quiero estar vacío._

Trenzó el listón de su corsé dorado para apretarlo más, haciendo que sus costillas apresaran los órganos en medio, quitándole el aire. Craig lo sostuvo de la cintura, acomodando sus manos sobre el cuerpo. Podía sentir los hilos que estaban atados a sus muñecas para mantenerlo atado a la mesa porque algunas veces llegaba a tropezarse. Estaba tan mareado, se sentía tan débil. Nunca fue precisamente rollizo pero ahora su peso había caído hasta lo alarmante, disfrazado por la carga excesiva de Craig. De Trabajo, quería decir.

-Muévete- directo, crudo. Caminó hacia la silla, mirándolo a través de la cámara una vez más ¿Cuándo ese acto de amor, de aceptación se convirtió en algo tan oscuro? No había golpes, no había ni siquiera malas palabras entre los dos pero Tweek podía intuir que Craig lo estaba coaccionando. Si lucraba con su vida sexual ¿ Eso no era prostitución? Era cierto que Craig le dio la cuenta bancaria y era cierto también que él no se quejó mientras compraba un auto. Pero dolía.

_Yo supliqué por una última vez, no hay sombra a esta verdad. Como tampoco la hay en que desearía mil veces haber sido atrapado de otra manera. Por una justicia, por un código de lo bueno y lo malo. No por la calidez de una mañana a la que ya no puedo renunciar, no por besos en la frente. Quiero deshacerme, quiero desintegrarme hasta fusionarme con cada partícula de polvo, entonces estaré pisoteado o libre pero lejos, multiplicado para siempre para obligarme a no permanecer aquí._

_-_ Muévete, por favor- La pereza con que sus labios dibujan las palabras sin pronunciarlas va de la mano con la lujuria que le despierta lo carnoso de ellos, la resbaladilla que hace esa zona sin nombre de su nariz y su labio superior. En otro momento, sino fuera por todas las drogas en su sistema quizá le haría apagar la cámara para que lo tomara. Como a un objeto pero útil, como un sorbo de agua fría. Todo era un carrusel en su cerebro, no podía mantenerse en pie ¿ Cómo podía exigirle que se moviera dentro de ese cuerpo? Aunque claro, él dijo por favor. Aunque claro, él juró que las jeringas y las drogas estarían de lado pero sólo bastó un rechazo más para que volviera a hacerlo. Después sólo lo hacía por diversión porque Tweek ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por negarse. Desde la primera negociación debió intuir que su libre albedrío ya había sido asesinado. Aunque las piernas le temblaban y debió doblarse un poco más sobre el cuerpo comenzó el vaiven, dejando que su miembro se perdiera en la humedad ficticia de los lubricantes. Sus nervios estaban demasiado dormidos para sentir cualquier clase de placer pero sabía que el cocktail químico de Craig incluía algo de sildenafil. Era bastante evidente que estaba tan drogado que apenas podía mantener la máscara en su rostro. En las propias palabras de Craig, a sus seguidores les parecía más interesante la idea de que él estuviera siendo usado sin su consentimiento.

_Los melocotones recién cortados en la mesita, el café fresco y nuestras dos tazas. Las visitas por el parque y las cenas a medialuz en el balcón del nuevo departamento. Deja que me estrelle, por favor, deja que me impacte por lo rápido que estoy cayendo pero no alejes de mí estas cosas. Háblame de un amor que sobrevive a los mantos de la muerte. No alejes de mí las preciosas estrellas de tus ojos, cuando cae la noche ¿A quién más puedo encomendarle mi alma para no perder el camino? Háblame de un amor para los fenómenos, para los rotos.Tu propia alma está hecha de todos los secretos de la infancia, de una playa secreta en una parte inventada de los cuentos. Algo así tan dulce, algo así de luminoso debería curarme_

-Naciste para esto, bebé- apaga la cámara y la deja oculta bajo su bata como siempre. Sabe que Tweek no va a soportarlo mucho más, así que le ayuda a recostarse en el suelo mientras se deshace del corsé. Craig es muy meticuloso con la higiene por eso no se preocupa de poner a su muñeca favorita en el suelo, no va a ensuciarse. Ríe con suavidad ante el suave gemido de Tweek. Sabe que es de dolor y no de placer- En cuanto te sientas un poco menos confuso, te llevaré a casa- sus labios en su cuello, sus manos en su cintura- por ahora creo que es mi tiempo de disfrutar esto. No me gustan los muertos, pero contigo descubrí que los prefiero inconscientes- su carcajada contra su oreja debería contagiarlo- Te amo tanto, tanto-

_¿Qué castillos debo quemar para borrar mi pasado? Desapareciendo el estigma de ser un /nopuedopronunciarlo/ podría ser alguien normal. No quiero ser un soldadito con gafas de sol a medianoche, no quiero estar así de roto bajo una luz equivocada ¿Puedes borrarme por favor? Quita esta línea de aquí, rellena este círculo ¿Qué castillos debo quemar para borrar mi pasado? Hay tantas guerras donde tú conquistaste tanto de mí ¿ Por qué no quemas mi historia? Borra mis raíces para que estén unidas a ti, quítame el estigma. No me des un amor como un collar de piedras en el cuello, tengo tantas cosas adentro floreciendo a la vez que van a desgarrarme. Destrózame tú primero ¿Qué castillos debo quemar para borrar mi pasado? Puedes herirme mucho más, sube la apuesta, baja el telón. Por un abrazo a cualquier hora, por un lugar que pueda llamar mío te voy a entregar mi vida._


	10. Piedad para los rotos

Su rostro comenzaba en su frente estrecha, alineada por su nariz pequeña y afilidada como un piquito, sus labios delgados apenas olvidados antes de su mentón también estrecho. El protagonismo de ese rostro eran los ojos, custodiados por gruesas y doradas pestañas que temblaban ante su respiración. Azul agua, verde o dorado según el ángulo donde fueran vistos. La luz tenía un idilio en esos ojos. Su cuello de donde sobresalía una vena enrojecida, latiente, desmintiendo la blancura de su piel y su mortandad. Su pecho subía y bajaba para confirmarlo aunque la sábana cubriera el resto de su cuerpo. Una segunda vista para notar las imperfecciones, las pecas, las ojeras y las violentas mordidas en los hombros y el pecho. En el cuello sólo marcas de pinchazos que le han condenado a vivir bajo bufandas incluso en pleno mayo a riesgo de ser tomado por un adicto. Otra vista más y los temblores en su cuerpo son más angustiantes, la forma en que sus labios todavía cubiertos de carmínse esfuerzan por separarse.

Craig traga saliva , haciéndose un avergonzado bulto al costado de Tweek al escuchar sus quejidos cada vez más infantiles, más primitivos. No quiere verlo abrir los ojos y que lo descubra llorando porque eso sería confesar sus culpas. Así, entre los mantos de la inconciencia es mejor, confundirlo con una estatua, con una Madonna , inmóvil e imparcial.

-Por favor, lo lamento-

Sujeta su cuerpo bajo la sábana, y lo siente luchando por alejarse. Es increíble lo perceptivo que puede ponerse cuando menos lo quiere, porque aunque Tweek no es capaz de hacer nada brusco ni evidente, Craig sabe que está intentando separarse de él. No es para menos, él tampoco soporta su propia presencia en ese momento pero ¿ Qué puede hacer aparte de suplicar? Sabía lo lejos que estaba yendo, sabía que estaba llevando a Tweek a un punto sin retorno pero no hubo manera de detenerse. No puedes darle un poco de poder a un hombre sin correr el riesgo de que se vuelva un monstruo, eso lo sabe cualquiera. Cualquiera menos Craig, que apenas sintió la miel de someter a otra persona se embriagó. En la quietud de su cama, después de la tercera vez esa semana que debió sacar a un inconsciente Tweek a cuestas en silencio y en el mayor secreto posible debe darse el tiempo para recordar los riesgos. Dejó de suministrarle amobarbital cuando sus pesadillas se volvieron tan intensas que le costaba diferenciar la realidad y llegó a amenzarlo con un cuchillo. Olvidó por supuesto que los barbitúricos no pueden retirarse de un día para el otro y estaba poniendo su vida a sujetarse de un hilo. Su pecho cada vez hacía menos esfuerzo , su piel cada vez se sentía menos tibia.

-Debí escucharte-

¿Notó siquiera el momento en que Tweek dejó de oponerse a cualquier cosa? ¿Notó que cuando se acercaba a abrazarlo afectuosa e inocentemente por la espalda, Tweek ofrecía su cuello como un reflejo? Lo quebró y no tuvo ni la cortesía de darse cuenta. Nadie presta atención a menos que sea una tragedia lo que se gesta. Su respiración estaba tan dolorosamente errática. Sus dedos, fríos, aguijones de culpa en su brazo se cerraron y Craig comprendió ese tacto. Se separó de él, caminando hacia el ropero, abajo de la ropa interior donde estaba la caja de madera y dos frascos de vidrio con una jeringa todavía. La llenó sólo a la mitad, buscando el vaso de agua junto a la cama y vertiendo con cuidado un par de gotas, meneando el vaso para revolverlo. Se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, acomodando a su muñeca en sus brazos como solía hacer, acariciando sus bonitos cabellos rubios antes de acomodar el vaso entre sus labios y ayudarle a beber. Escuchó el suspiro aliviado antes de que sus brazos se enredaran en su cintura, buscando instintivamente ser protegido. Su pequeño prodigio macabro, su amor en ruinas ¿Con qué signo tan oscuro había sido bautizado, que aún siendo tan frágil, tan puro, había errado así el camino? Buscando consuelo quizá, acabó atándose a una flecha perdida y ahora los dos iban ahí, peleando por no estrellarse sólo para continuar unidos.

-Te amo, monito-

Él estaba tan roto como Tweek y fue la revelación lo que le enloqueció ¿No quieren todos una historia de amor virtualmente perfecta? Mañanas con besos en la frente, tardes en el sillón y noches con las sábanas revueltas.

No.

Él amaba sentarse en la silla con el calor del infierno entero en su entrepierna, viendo a Tweek corromper otro cadáver al azar, un cuerpo que era sólo materia prima, los sonidos de la muerte chirriando y las imágenes grabadas en la cámara. Sus " venaquí" que abrían la puerta al paraíso. No quiso nunca cruzar ninguna línea, en verdad simplemente nunca supo que existía una. Era tiempo de ponerse correas para no matarse. Lo sintió toser antes de abrir los ojos. Esperaba un escupitajo, una maldición. En cambio, tuvo la piadosa caricia en su rostro seguramente petrificado por el miedo y una dulce sonrisa cansada.

-Yo también te amo, Craig-

Tweek lo entendía mucho mejor que él. La compasión no es un pecado aunque se la brindes a un destrozado.


	11. Los cálidos días

L

as puntas de los dedos de Tweek se confundían con las uvas en sus labios. Siempre era tan blanco y la temperatura de su cuerpo tan baja que los ires y venires de su sangre se detenían en sus extremos, En su nariz, en sus codos, en sus rodillas, en sus dedos. Morados y arrugados por la humedad de la fruta y su saliva. Primero como un infantilismo detuvo su lengua en el espacio del meñique y el otro dedo de Tweek, alimentado por las risas de su amante, después por las descargas en su espalda al sentir la suave piel de su palma, subir en besos por su antebrazo, renunciar a la calma del momento y empujar a Tweek bajo suyo, dejando que el racimo de uvas se quedara en el suelo mientras seguía su desesperado camino por su antebrazo hasta sus clavículas, arriba por su cuello y encontrarse con sus labios, morderlos, pasear su lengua saboreando todavía el fermentado de la fruta en su saliva, su lengua, sus brazos sujetándose a él, la pereza de sus dedos en su cabello tan ajena a la euforia con que su otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna.

-¿Crees que nos de tiempo antes de que vuelvan?- Craig no pudo evitar reír sobre sus labios, acariciando el remolino de su cabello, mirándolo. El sano color bermellón de sus pómulos, sus preciosas pecas de niño bueno- no quiero que tus padres se lleven una mala impresión de mí-

-No digas tonterías, ellos te adoran- rió otra vez, besando su mejilla-Me siento tan joven ahora, esperando a que mis padres salgan de casa para poder tener sexo-

-¿Alguna vez tuviste sexo en este sillón?- su delgada ceja ligeramente levantada en una duda cómplice, sus manos todavía perdiéndose entre su ropa, sus labios entre sus dientes.

-Unas dos veces, no te lo voy a negar- rió más ante el manotazo falsamente ofendido de Tweek. Un brillo en sus ojos se fue ensanchando al sentir el peso del anillo de bodas con que fue golpeado. El motivo de sus vacaciones y la visita a sus padres fue ese; Anunciar su matrimonio y presentarles por supuesto a su pareja. Dos años de relación, ocho meses en terapia y un cambio de trabajo fueron suficiente para que ambos tomaran esa decisión. Fueron pasos dolorosos pero hacia un buen camino. Acarició su mejilla otra vez, sintiendo la urgencia de su piel aligerarse ante la bonita sonrisa de su esposo. Tan calmada, tan transparente.

-Entonces vas a tener qué hacérmelo tres veces para que quede bien borrado- detuvo su sonrisa al notar su gesto serio-¿Pasa algo, amor?-

-No lo sé ¿Estás bien con esto?- se lamió los labios, escapando de su mirada- ¿En verdad estás bien conmigo? A pesar de...-

-Shh...- puso su dedo en sus labios, mirándolo todavía con esa calma increíble- Craig, ya dejamos eso atrás-

-Es sólo que a veces- negó con la cabeza- tienes razón, bebé, eso ya quedó en el pasado-

-Entonces ¿ Fue algo así como amor a primera vista?- los cuatro estaban sentados, cenando.

-Puede decirse que sí- Tweek sonrió contra su tenedor, acariciando la mano de Craig bajo la mesa- no puede culparme, su hijo es demasiado guapo para no tener babeando a medio mundo- Craig volteó a verlo sonrojado, más cuando Tweek besó su mano.

-En realidad me sorprendió un poco saber que se casaon tan pronto- su padre no pudo evitar la sonrisa orgullosa al verlos- pero puedo ver que están muy enamorados ¿ Ya pensaron en adoptar?-

-Thomas, no los presiones-

-Lo hemos discutido un par de veces, ahora que no estoy como forense tengo muchísimo más tiempo libre y creemos que sería adecuado-

-Nos encantaría una niña-

-No comprendí muy bien por qué renunciaste, Craig- Tweek dejó su vaso con lentitud, mirando a la mujer y después al hombre a su lado- menos de dónde sacaste el dinero para abrir una cafetería-

-El trabajo era demasiado absorbente y bueno, como y ales dije, entre mis planes sí está formar una familia y el tiempo ya me estaba comiendo, el dinero...-

-Fue de los ahorros de ambos- zanjó Tweek, mirando a Laura con una sonrisa inocente, imposible de poner en duda- queríamos tener algo que fuera de los dos, ya sabe. Mis padres tenían una cafetería en mi pueblo y puedo decir que esa fue la clave del éxito de su matrimonio, por eso le sugerí a Craig que nos arriesgáramos y en verdad no nos ha ido nada mal-

-Yo estoy feliz mientras mi hijo lo esté- concedió Thomas, levantando su copa para chocarla contra el mencionado - y _¿Tweek? ¿ No crees que deberías dejar de fingir?-_

_-¿ Crees que somos idiotas, niño?-_

-¿Dis...disculpe?-

-¿Dónde dices que creciste?-

-Oh,en un pueblo en la montaña, cerca de Colorado, había muchos....-

_-¿Cuerpos sin vida para ser amados? ¿Cómo les llamabas entonces? ¡Qué maldito enfermo! ¡Qué clase de descaro es venir a nuestra casa con un alma tan corrompida!-_

-Yo...- Volteó a ver a Craig, viendo su gesto tranquilo, la sonrisa de Laura y la atención de Thomas a sus palabras- disculpe, no quiero ser grosero pero estoy algo cansado- entonces Craig notó lo pálido y nervioso que se había puesto, apurándose a rodear sus hombros y sujetarlo.

-¿Estás bien? _Maldito degenerado ¿Quieres un poco de compasión?_ Pueden quedarse en la habitación de Tricia, es un poco más amplia que la tuya- Craig asintió, ayudando a Tweek a caminar hacia la habitación.

-¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Quieres que volvamos?-

-N..no, sólo ¿ Pudieras por favor buscarme mis pastillas?-

-Claro, monito. Recuéstate mientras vuelvo-


	12. Alquitrán

_Si pudieras pintar tus pesadillas ¿ Se quedarían impregnadas en tus manos o serías capaz de borrarlas con solo dejar de pensarlas?_

Cada día es una nueva oportunidad, se repite Tweek después de beber su café con fluoxetina y besar a Craig en la frente. Se baña, se arregla, baja las escaleras hasta el local donde tienen su cafetería, se apura a limpiar y encender la Pavoni antes de abrir y recibir primero a sus dos empleados y después a los clientes. Al mediodía se toma un descanso para volver a su departamento y encontrar a Craig leyendo, distraídamente en el sillón y con sigilo acercarse por su espalda para cubrir sus ojos, la risa masculina relajada es una alarma puntual, así como los besos en sus manos manchadas de café, el jalón para sentarlo en su regazo, los labios sobre los suyos a veces suaves, a veces hambrientos pero siempre amorosos. Los ejercicios del amor si tienen ganas o simplemente contarse sus horas antes de que Tweek deba volver al trabajo, aunque Craig le insista que no es necesario, que puede tomarse el día ya que es el dueño. Craig es un animalito de casa, una dulce criatura de interiores pero Tweek vive como un colibrí, a expensas de estar activo o morir. Así que se despide y vuelve a la cafetería a seguir la línea de su rutina como un guión. Llega a la noche exhausto pero nunca se niega si Craig le propone cenar fuera de casa o simplemente una caminata bajo las estrellas. Le gusta sobre todo cuando llegan al puente, mirar las oscuras aguas tragarse la luz, los reflejos. A veces susurra muy bajito cuando Craig se distrae cosas que él también quiere olvidar, con la esperanza de que la oscuridad se las quede para siempre. Entonces puede ser sincero al recibir los brazos de Craig en su cintura, sus labios en su cabello y desear, en verdad desear volver a casa.

Algunas veces olvida sus pastillas y las cosas se pintan de un azul eléctrico que distorsiona las palabras de la gente y lo llenan de euforia. Le aterran también, por supuesto, pero paga el precio de caminar en el filo de ese cuchillo por saborear la emoción burbujear en su pecho.

Ahora sabe que fue un error hacerlo, al menos estando tan lejos de su red de apoyo, de su casa.

Sabe que fue un error cuando siente el frío pánico químico en su cerebro disolviendo sus pensamientos y cambiándolos por certezas imposibles.

_¿Si pudieras ver tus pesadillas ser tragadas por el alquitrán de la noche a cambio de sacrificar tus sueños, qué harías?_

-Tweek- escucha el angustiado jadeo de Craig por aire a través de la almohada con que lo está sofocando, asaltándolo por sorpresa una vez que se quedó dormido a su lado en la estrecha cama infantil.

Sabe que esto no es una pesadilla, lo sabe por la fuerza con que Craig está pataleando para liberarse, por el sonido ahogado del aire negándose a sus pulmones y los arañazos en sus manos. La emoción en su pecho, la excitación calentando y nublado su cabeza no van a dejarlo detenerse.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

-Te juro que vas a ser mi favorito de todos, Craig. Dios, deseé tanto poder hacer esto- su respiración se termina de alterar al notar que Craig ya no está luchando por su vida- dulces sueños, mi amor-


End file.
